Life With The Hitsugaya Family
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: A series of drabbles about what goes on in the life of the Hitsugaya's. Ratings vary. HitsuMatsu. ON HOLD.
1. Puppy Dog Eyes & Questions

Yo! Back with another story. Good news for you, my computer is crammed with ideas for stories, and more just keep coming. I'm trying as hard as I can to get them organized, as well as trying to continue Gifts Of Love and Wilting Daffodils. However I'm hoping these drabbles with sate you until I get things straight. Basically this is a story of the daily life in the Hitsugaya family, hence the title. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Life With The Hitsugaya Family_**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Drabble I: **_Puppy-Dog Eyes_

"Can we keep it daddy? Huh? Can we? Pleeeease?" The little girl whined, her little hands put together in a begging manner. The grown man found himself staring at the child, a battle going on in his mind trying to decide what to say or do. He was fully intending to say no. Absolutely no. But the child's sad, innocent face was keeping him from saying it. And the woman beside him was being no help whatsoever.

"She's all alone in this world, she needs a home. Please daddy? Can we keep her?" Then she did it. Something the man was never able to fight against. Ever.

Her white brows shot up sadly. Her lower lip jutted out to form a pout. And her eyes... They grew large and wide, little tears appearing at the corner of her eyes. Her wavy, snowy hair outlining her face to further hurt his resolve to say no. Then she made little whimpering sounds, causing the creature sitting in front of her to look up at her curiously.

"Pwease daddy? Pwetty pwease?" Oh no, he cursed, she started the cutesy talk. He let out an exaggerated groan and ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine you can keep it!" He sighed. "But I'm not taking care of it, Yukihime." The little girl let out an excited squeal, before hopping onto his lap and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you daddy! Come on Suika-chan! Let's go see your new home!" Yukihime chirped, picking up the reddish-orange cat and skipping out of the office. The man let out another sigh, while the woman beside him let out a giggle, finding his mood humorous.

"Now see what you've done Toshiro? You got her so obsessed with watermelon she names an animal after it." The woman laughed at his annoyed expression. "Me?! She gets that damn puppy-dog pout from you, Rangiku!" He exclaimed.

Rangiku giggled again. "Ah, but that's what made you fall in love with me in the first place, Toshi." She pointed out, kissing her husband softly.

Yes, Hitsugaya Toshiro can _not_ resist the puppy-dog eyes routine.

* * *

**Drabble II: **_Questions_

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Yukihime?"

"Why do you wear that white cloaky thingy?"

"It's a haori, Yuki. It symbolizes that I'm the Taicho of the division."

"How come mommy doesn't wear one?"

"She's not the Taicho, she's the Fukutaicho."

"What do they do?"

"They command and guide the division when the Taicho is not around."

"Why would the Taicho not be around?"

"They could be on a mission, or simply at a meeting."

"Why do you go to meetings?"

"Because Taicho's need to get together and discuss important things."

"Why does mommy hate them so much?"

"You'll have to ask her that. But I think it's because they bore her to death, like paperwork."

"Why do you do paperwork?"

"They're reports telling Central 46 about how we're progressing."

"What's Central 46?"

"They make the legal system for Soul Society."

"Whats a legal system?"

"The rules you have to follow or else you'll get in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"They could execute you."

"Why would they do that?"

"To keep peace."

"Oh, I see now."

"Any more questions Yukihime?"

"Yes, just one more."

"What is it?"

"Where do babies come from?"

* * *

That's it for this chapter. There will be two drabbles per chapter. Yes, Suika is Japanese for Watermelon. Lol. Hope you enjoyed these drabbles, if not, well there's more coming. So hopefully you'll enjoy them more than these. I promise to update very soon, okay? Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	2. Cats & Questions P II

Yo! Back with the next set of drabbles. Once again Yukihime's kitten Suika is here for the first drabble. Lol. The trouble cats cause. I would know. *Glares at cat sitting on the desk* Stupid cat. Anyway! Since it's so easy to update this kind of story i may update everyday, sometimes even twice a day. Good news for you, right? Lol. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Life With The Hitsugaya Family_**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Drabble III: **_Cats  
_

Hitsugaya let out an annoyed growl and looked down. The cat his daughter begged him to keep, and because he can't resist her cuteness he said yes, was rubbing itself against his leg. He idly wondered why the hell the animal was in the office in the first place. Why wasn't it with the girl that begged to keep it?

"Would you knock it off?!" Toshiro exclaimed to the innocent animal. The cat, which was named Suika, looked up at him curiously. Toshiro made a kicking motion with his foot to shoo her away. Suika padded out from under the desk to one of the back legs of his chair, where she sat and began to bathe herself. He let out a humph and began to return to his work.

A little while later he stopped when a ripping sound came to his ears. He looked up and saw Suika clawing the couch.

"Hey! Don't claw my couch you little vermin!" Toshiro yelled, throwing his empty tea cup at the cat. She sensed the threat and jumped onto the back of the couch, easily dodging the flying cup. Suika's amber eyes stared at him.

"Don't mock me." He growled. Toshiro felt like an idiot for arguing with an animal when he should be doing his work.

"Damn cats." He muttered. _**I resent that! **_Haineko roared. Hitsugaya groaned and his hands flew to his face, one cat was enough to deal with. Sometimes he cursed his and Rangiku's connections, especially with their zanpakuto.

"Mew." Toshiro's hands fell and he jumped back in his chair when he saw large golden eyes inches from him. Suika sat on his desk, and his paperwork he might add, her tail swishing lightly.

"Get off my work you little-" He growled and reached for the cat, but she was faster and jumped out of the way.

"Daddy, have you seen Suika-chan anywhere?" Yukihime asked as she came in, her mother right behind her. They stopped in the doorway, shocked at the sight before them.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, with a cat sitting on his head.

"Yes Yuki..." He ground out through clenched teeth. "She's right here." He pointed up towards his head. Rangiku couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing. Yukihime ran forward, climbing onto the desk.

"Suika-chan! Bad kitty! Don't climb on daddy's head!" Yukihime scolded, lifting the cat off her father's head and cradling her in her little arms. Rangiku laughed even harder at the disheveled mess Toshiro's hair was in now. Toshiro growled venomously.

He _really_ hated cats.

* * *

**Drabble IV:**_ Questions P. II_

"I beg your pardon?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"I uh... I think your mother would be best to answer that."

"I already asked her."

"And what did she say?"

"She said, "Go ask daddy, he knows everything"."

"Oh, that's your mother for you..."

"Well?"

"Um..."

"Do they come from eggs?"

"No-"

"Or do they come machines?"

"No-"

"Or do they come from robots that seek to control us?!"

"You've spent too much time with Inoue-san..."

"Or do they come from that bird... What was it called?"

"The stork?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes that's where babies come from?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay!"

"Anymore questions?"

"Yes now that you mention it."

"What is it this time?"

"Where does the stork get the babies?"

* * *

Ha ha ha. That's it for this chapter. Now i'm taking a trip to Oklahoma to visit my sister today, may not be able to update later. So because i love you and care, i updated again to keep you happy. Like i said, i might update more than once a day so i may update later. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	3. Snow Cones & Questions P III

Yo! Back with the next set of drabbles. Also with the final part of the Questions drabbles. I had no idea you all would enjoy it so much. Lol. But i'm glad you did. Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far, i hope you like these drabbles too, i do. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Life With The Hitsugaya Family_**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Drabble V: **_Snow Cones  
_

Hitsugaya Toshiro sometimes hated his own element. There's a logical explanation why too; People took way too much advantage of him. Take summer time for example. He hated the terrible heat just as much as the next person. But the fact that every shinigami within a ten mile radius of him came begging to make it cooler, was jus plain ridiculous.

And then there was his wife and child. Now of course he'd give them the best treatment that other shinigami begged for, they were family. He'd keep their home cool, maybe their office, or really it depended on where they were.

But sometimes, on days like today, he felt they too took advantage of his accursed icy gift.

"Daddy!" His daughter chirped when he came home that evening. Automatically Toshiro felt uneasy. There was a sense of something bad in the air, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was that all-too-familiar smile on his daughter and wife's face.

"Alright what do you want?" He demanded, crossing his arms. His wife made a pouting face. "How mean Toshi, to assume that two innocent ladies, such as us, would want something from you. Especially when we're innocently greeting you after a long day of work." Rangiku made a hurt face.

"Innocent is not in your vocabulary Ran. What is it you want?" He pressed. Rangiku stood her ground for a while longer before she finally smiled.

"Okay okay. You see Yuki and I were just talking about how hot it's been lately, and how it's been a while since we had a certain frozen treat..." She trailed off under his glare. Soon after Yukihime finished for her mother.

"We want snow cones!" She cheered, bouncing on her feet and clapping her little hands together. Toshiro stared dumbfounded at the two girls with frighteningly similiar grins.

"You're kidding right?" He asked, hoping for the small chance they were joking. But they shook their heads, much to his horror.

"So wait, let me get this straight. You want me, the Taicho of Division Ten, to waste energy, that should be saved in case a random ambush suddenly came and started destroying the people and the world as we know it, on snow cones?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah pretty much." The two ladies said together. He smacked a hand to his forehead. "I don't believe this..." He groaned, peeking through his fingers to see them both smiling at him.

"Well forget it, there's no way in hell I'm going to degrade myself by using Hyourinmaru to make you snow cones. No, no, and a thousand times no!"

5 minutes later...

"Thank you daddy!" Yukihime said happily, eating another spoonful of her grape-flavored snow cone. "Yeah Toshiro, thanks." Rangiku said with a grin, enjoying her own cherry-flavored snow cone. Toshiro merely grunted and stormed out of the room.

Sometimes he really hated being able to control ice.

* * *

**Drabble VI:**_ Questions P. III_

"What?"

"Where does the stork get the babies?"

"Umm-"

"Does he run a big company that makes them?"

"No-"

"Or does he steal them from other people?"

"No-"

"Or does he get them from seeds you plant in the ground and they grow into babies?"

"That's it, that's the last time I let Inoue-san babysit you."

"Daddy!"

"What?"

"Where does the stork get the babies?"

"I don't know."

"But you know everything."

"Your mother likes to think I do..."

"So who would know then?"

"Yuki there are a lot of questions in this world that people can't answer yet, and that's one of them."

"So are people still researching it?"

"Yeah you can say that..."

"Oh okay."

"Anymore questions? Please say no..."

"No, thank you daddy!"

"My gosh, what an inquisitive child I have..."

**_She gets it from you.._**

* * *

Hee hee. That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. I had fun writing the Snow Cones one, because i'm sure we all know that poor Toshiro gets used for that kind of thing. And by his own family too, how funny! Lol. Anyway i'll be back soon with the next set of drabbles. Just hang tight okay? Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	4. Pregnant Women & Pictures

Yo! Back with the next set of drabbles. The first drabble, Pregnant Women, take place at a time before Yukihime was born. This idea was too funny to ignore. The characters may seem OOC, but you'd be surprised what pregnancies do to people. (I would know, my cousin is pregnant.) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Life With The Hitsugaya Family_**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Drabble VII: **_Pregnant Women_

Pregnant. Not a word you hear every day in the Seireitei. That is because it doesn't happen much, especially within the Gotei 13. There has not been a pregnancy within the Gotei 13 in over two hundred years. That is up until now of course. And it is the Tenth Division Taicho's luck that he happens to impregnate his wife and Fukutaicho.

Which brings us to our current situation.

"How dare you call me fat!!!" Rangiku shouted, throwing her tea cup at him from across the room. Toshiro ducked before it could make contact with his head, and cringed when it hit the wall, shattering and spilling the liquid inside everywhere.

"I was not calling you fat! All I said was you're a bit heavier than before!" He defended, bracing himself for anymore objects flying towards him.

"Well it's your fault! You did this to me!" She cried. "You got me pregnant! You should be supportive of your wife who's carrying your child, not commenting her weight you insensitive jerk!" Rangiku shrieked, throwing the lamp on the night stand at him after ripping it out of the plug.

"Whoa! Are you trying to electrocute us?!" He exclaimed stepping to the side to avoid injury from the lamp flying into the wall. "Rangiku calm down! I'm sorry if I made you misunderstand, but I was not calling you fat! Please calm down before you kill us all..." He murmured the last part, but she still seemed to hear.

"When a man gets a woman pregnant he should wait on her hand and foot! Do you have ANY idea about all the CRAP I'm going through?! Huh?! Do you?! All the nausea, the mood swings, the sore feet, the hormones, the aching back, the list goes on! And you have the nerve to say I'm _heavier _than before? I'm pregnant you moron!" Rangiku roared, grabbing the closest pillow and thrusting it into his face.

Now he was aware that maybe he had said the wrong thing when she was checking her weight on the scale. But pity him for not expecting this kind of reaction, which he blamed mostly on the things she was going through that had just been listed. Of course she did have a valid point in saying he was being a bit insensitive. Most pregnant women can be very sensitive about weight and looks during pregnancy, which is what Rangiku is going through right now.

"Please Ran, calm down. I'm sorry if I was... insensitive, but you kinda have to admit was I said was the truth-" Toshiro's words went muffled as a blanket was thrown over his head.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight you jerk!" And with that he was (Literally) thrown out of his own bedroom, and forced to sleep on a couch that was rock hard when compared to the nice comfy couch at the office. Toshiro made a mental note to get a new couch before the next rampage his wife went on.

About an hour later...

"Toshiro?..." He cracked one eye open, having not been able to get a wink of sleep on the couch, to see her standing by the couch. What surprised him was the soft tone she spoke in, and the apologetic expression on her face.

"The bed isn't as warm as it is when you're in it... And I know I overreacted a little earlier..." He would've commented but decided against it in fear that she'd blow up again. "So I'm sorry... Please come back into the bed with me..." She whispered, staring at her fingers fiddling with each other over her growing stomach. He smiled.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." He said softly, wrapping an arm around her and walking her back to their room. He wasn't mad at her at all, he did not blame her for her behavior either.

After all, pregnant women do strange things.

* * *

**Drabble VIII:**_ Pictures_

"And this is one of your father when he was a baby, isn't he so adorable? Aww look at him with his little pacifier and blanket." Rangiku giggled, pointing to a photo inside a large photo album. Toshiro growled from his seat on the sofa as he watched his wife entertain their child with pictures. Yukihime giggled along with her mother, sitting comfortably in her lap with the large book set in front of her.

"And this one is my favorite; Your father's first watermelon. Look at him, he looks so cute with the juice all over his little face and hands! Doesn't he look so adorable Yukihime?" Rangiku asked the child, who responded by clapping her hands and smiling widely.

"Must you show her _my_ pictures? I'm sure there are lots of other photos you can show her that don't involve my humiliation." Toshiro grumbled. "Oh lighten up Toshi, it's not like I'm sending these photos to Shinigami Weekly. I'm only showing them to our daughter who has a right to see her father's childhood. Besides, you should really blame your grandmother for sending these photos." Rangiku defended.

"That's because you asked for them!" He glared. "Oh did I? Hee hee, oh yeah I did." Toshiro let out a groan. "Alright I'll show her some of _my_ childhood pictures. Lets see..." Rangiku flipped through several pages, knowing which pages were which because of the sections she placed them in.

"Here we go, here's one of me in Rukongai. I was a beauty even way back then." Rangiku said proudly, running a hand through her ginger hair. Toshiro let out a snort.

"How come there's only four pictures of you as a kid mommy?" Yukihime asked, looking up to Rangiku. "I didn't have much of a childhood. And unlike your father, I don't have any baby pictures either. I don't remember anything before I was saved as a child." Rangiku explained, a sad sentimental tone in her voice. Toshiro's frown deepened.

"Who saved you?" Yukihime asked. "Someone I am partially grateful to." Toshiro answered, causing Rangiku to look up at him in surprise. "If he hadn't saved her she wouldn't be here with us right now, and you probably wouldn't exist." He said, getting up from his seat to sit beside them, wrapping his arms around Rangiku.

"Aww Toshi, you hopeless romantic." Rangiku said, giggling at the blush on his cheeks. She gave him a quick peck before returning her attention to the photo album.

"Now I'll show you the pictures taken the day you were born. Like this one; Three hours after you were born. Oh my gosh I'm a mess!" Rangiku said in horror, staring at the photo of her laying in bed, looking like she went through a tornado. Toshiro grinned.

"Wait til you see the one of your mother _right after_ you were born. She looks even worse than she does here."

* * *

ROFL. That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. I actually wrote more than 1,000 words this time. Don't you love me? Anyway these drabbles were really fun, and I was laughing through most of it all. Toshiro can be so easy to write sometimes, but never will he be as easy to write as Rangiku. But, the next couple drabbles will be up soon, so stay tuned! Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	5. Ice Cream & The Talk

Yo! Back with the next set of drabbles. I gotta tell you, writer's block sucks. I know what i want to write, but it's hard to connect facts to where they make sense. So please be patient with me a little longer while i figure out the GOL and WD stories. I really hope you know what the initials stand for. Lol.

Anyway i decided to give you a couple drabbles that leaned towards a M rating. Hee hee. What better way to get the blood flowing south than by watching someone eat ice cream? Lol. And the second drabble is from personal experience. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Life With The Hitsugaya Family_**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Drabble IX:**_ Ice Cream_

Summer. One of the _worst_ seasons God could ever invent. In Hitsugaya Toshiro's opinion.

What good was the season anyway? It was just heat. He could understand Spring, Fall, and Winter. They were the seasons of change. You go from green and beautiful, to everything being orange and yellow so the plants could hibernate, and then to a cool stage of silver and white. He could understand why those seasons existed.

But never Summer.

What was the point of Summer? It was filled with nothing but agonizing heat, and did nothing but bring him misery. Especially today of all days.

What better way to deal with the terrible heat, than to enjoy a freezing cold sugary treat? That's what Rangiku said at least. And of course Yukihime would agree. Wave a sugary treat (Or watermelon but this wasn't the case) in front of her and she'll agree to anything.

But that damn ice cream was what caused Toshiro's misery, more so than the heat.

He let out a low, menacing growl. Just loud enough for Rangiku and Rangiku alone to hear. And she did, she just chose to ignore him, finding this all too humorous. Toshiro didn't find bruising his ego funny at all. But she continued anyway.

What was she doing? Eating ice cream that's what.

Who would've thought eating a frozen treat would be this taunting? He could tell she was doing it on purpose, the moment she got that strange twinkle in her eye when she first got that damned cone.

Her tongue tauntingly swirled around the tip of the pink glob on the cone. Slowly licking around the edges in a circle, before running it back up. Her teeth lightly scraped against the creamy frost, before her tongue came out and caught the ice cream clinging to her teeth.

Toshiro growled again, this time louder than he wanted to. Rangiku's eyes lazily drifted to his frozen form, taking a moment to watch his expression. Her lips lifted into a graceful smirk, before her tongue resumed it's teasing. Toshiro's fists clenched tighter. Rangiku's teasing was unmerciful, even to her husband who was, all-too-often, her victim.

He tried his hardest not to let her childish teasing get to him. He tried his hardest not to let his imagination get the better of him. He _tried his hardest _not to let his zanpakuto give him ideas to let Ukitake watch Yukihime for the rest of the day...

He shook his head quickly, clearing his head. He would _not_ let her control his thoughts when there was work to be done.

"Mmm, this ice cream is delicious, isn't it Yuki?" Rngiku asked, giving her strawberry cone another lick. "Uh huh! It's yummy mommy! I love the cone after the ice cream has soaked in it. It's so good!" The girl squealed, munching on the last bit of her cone.

"Are you sure you don't want any Toshi? There's still plenty on _my_ cone." Rangiku smiled, teasingly batting her eyes. Toshiro snorted. "No, thank you." He answered coldly. Rangiku chuckled softly, licking around the cone. Yukihime whined softly at the feeling of wanting more ice cream, yet having no ice cream to eat. Then, finally, she jumped up from the couch.

"Come on Suika-chan, let's go get more ice cream!" Yukihime giggled as she and the cat dashed out of the office. Rangiku and Toshiro watched as the girl and the cat disappeared. Rangiku's eyes darted towards Toshiro.

"Toshi, you look really hot. Maybe you should take off that haori." She teased, giggling softly.

"Woman you are trying my patience." He growled, though his warning wasn't as strong as he would've liked. And it didn't seem to effect or persuade her to stop teasing because she simply giggled and stood up.

"Poor Toshi, stuck in a boiling hot office all day, no way to release stress or escape the heat. Not to worry, your darling wife will take care of everything. Rangiku's smile, so innocent and sweet on the outside, make him both aroused and scared. And before he knew it she was in his lap, her ice cream tossed to the floor.

"That's going to stain the floor!" He exclaimed, before being silenced by a pair of soft lips that had been on his mind for hours. Her hands wandered his chest, parting his robes for further wandering. Suddenly the temperature in the room started to drop, a cool breeze brushing over them.

"Who needs ice cream when I have my own personal human popsicle? One that's ten times tastier too..."

At that, he blushed so much, he almost passed out from heat stroke.

* * *

**Drabble X: **_The Talk _

"And this is what we adults call a condom. Men have to wear them to keep from getting pregnant."

"What does pregnant mean?"

"It means to have a baby, my dear."

"Oh, so mommy was "pregnant" with me?"

"Yes, very good! You're so smart Yuki-chan, you make Grandpa Kyouraku and Grandpa Ukitake very proud."

"Shunsui are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy, she's growing up so fast Jushiro!"

"She's only nine."

"Still! Look at her! She's already starting to develop like her mother!"

"I see your point, before you know it she'll need a bra."

"What's a bra?"

"It's a piece of clothing women wear to support breasts. Very troublesome to take off though."

"What are breasts?"

"They're the fleshy things that hang on your chest. Mostly only women have them. But they sure are lovely and fun, hee hee."

"You mean those things that poke my face whenever mommy hugs me?"

"Yes. Your mother just happened to be blessed with extra large ones."

"But anyway, onto the next lesson. This is a video of 'sexual intercourse'. It's something adults do when they love each other very much. Something you will learn in the future, Yuki-chan. Let us watch."

"Why is that man hurting that woman?"

"He's not, he's actually making her feel really good."

"How?"

"Well, it's really simple. You see, he simply stuck his thing in her-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SHOWING MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Relax Hitsugaya-kun, we're taking care of this issue, so now you don't have to."

"Shunsui, maybe we went to far..."

"Nonsense Jushiro! We're simply giving Yuki-chan the talk about the birds and the bees, to save our Toshiro-kun the embarrassment of doing it himself. He will thank us for this later."

"Yukihime avert your eyes!"

"Daddy! I can't see!"

"That's the point! Turn that obscenity off!"

"Okay okay. Kill-joy..."

"Get out of here, and take your personal things with you!"

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"What's oral sex?"

"I'll answer that, Yuki-chan. It's when a person, of either sex, goes down on their partner-"

"GET OUT!!!"

* * *

ROLFMAO. That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. I'm so close to getting my two stories back on track, so bear with me a little longer. I hope you liked these drabbles, sorry they're late. This laptop is so stubborn when it comes to turning on. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	6. Pink And White & Fairy Tales

Yo! Back with the next set of drabbles. The first drabble was inspired by a nice reviewer, **Lintu Hitose**, who did have a good question. What would it be like if you had both Yukihime AND Yachiru? Well i'm going to answer that today. I may even make more related drabbles in the near future. Thanks to all who have reviewed, you make these drabbles possible! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Life With The Hitsugaya Family_**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Drabble XI:**_ Pink And White_

Hitsugaya sighed heavily and massaged his aching temples as a migraine began to build again. This had to be one of the worst nights of his life. How could one house be filled with so much noise? If the giggling wasn't enough, the crashing noises upstairs was. What on Earth could they be doing up there?

Who's bright idea was it to let Yukihime have a sleepover with Yachiru?

Lord knows the minute she asked he was hell bent on saying no. There was no way he'd allow the pink terrorist into his home, for a whole night too. But just as he opened his mouth to say no, she pulled the puppy-dog routine. And he can never say no to her when she does that. So with a heavy sigh, he said yes. That made her happy at least.

Oh how he regretted saying yes. Yachiru tore through his house like a twister, finding the weirdest games to play. There was one where she had to walk on the roof while Yukihime was on her shoulders! Needless to say, he didn't allow either of them outside after that.

For dinner, Yachiru surprisingly ate her food like a normal person, even complimenting Rangiku's cooking. But when dessert came, she and Yukihime demanded sweets, sweets, and more sweets. Yachiru telling them, "You can't have a sleepover without sweets!". Luckily Toshiro had candy from Ukitake to spare, Ukitake giving him loads of it for Yukihime now instead of Toshiro. Thank God for that.

After the sweets, however, neither child was willing to go to sleep. They stayed in Yukihime's room, playing the most random games you could think of. But don't forget the loud noises that came with those games. So much noise, Toshiro and Rangiku couldn't sleep.

More than once Toshiro tried to go in there and quiet them down. But every time Rangiku would tell him, "They're kids, let the have their fun". He didn't like it but he eventually just stopped arguing with her.

Eventually, after burying himself deep under his pillow to block out the noise, he finally made it to sleep.

The next morning, Toshiro and Rangiku woke up first, enjoying the peaceful silence. It was nice and quiet, since the kids were still asleep and probably would be for a while since they stayed up really late. Toshiro sat up, about to get ready to head for the office and jump into that paperwork.

When he heard Rangiku gasp, his head immediately turned towards her. She had a face of shock, and yet he could still see humor somewhere in that expression, though she was very good at hiding it.

"What? What's with you?" He demanded. Obviously she was shocked about something involving him, hence the look she gazed towards him with. She raised a shaking hand and pointed at him. Confused, he looked over himself, wondering if there was something on him.

Until he noticed something strange about the piece of hair that hung in front of his face.

Furrowing his brows, he got out of his bed and went into the bathroom to look in the mirror, Rangiku following him. The moment he saw himself, he looked absolutely shocked. Then shock turned to horror, then horror turned to absolute rage.

"Oh... My... God..." He ground out through clenched teeth, Rangiku noticed how his body began to furiously shake.

"N-Now Toshiro it's not that bad, I mean it'll come out I'm sure. I don't think it's permanent. You just gotta wash it a couple times-" "MY HAIR HAS PINK HIGHLIGHTS IN IT! PINK!!!" He shouted, his hands flying to his hair, as if ready to tear it out.

"I LOOK LIKE A FRIGGIN CANDY CANE FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!" He exclaimed loudly. "W-Well actually candy canes are red and white- okay I'm sorry!" Rangiku ceased her correction at the evil glare he threw at her, if looks could kill... Then a shout could be heard throughout the whole neighborhood.

"YACHIRU!!!"

Yachiru never spent the night at their house after that.

* * *

**Drabble XII:**_ Fairy Tales  
_

"'And she waited always for her prince to return to her, never once taking off the red string on her wrist. For she believed a person with a red string tied on her hand would most likely find her destined lover on the other end of the string. The end.'" Rangiku read, before closing the story book and setting it on the nightstand.

"Mommy, do you think fairy tales really do come true?" Yukihime asked. Rangiku took a minute to think. "Hmm, maybe some fairy tales, but not all. But if you believe, maybe you can make your own fairy tales, and they'll come true." Rangiku smiled, poking her daughter's forehead, gaining a giggle from the girl.

"Okay mommy." Yukihime said, before yawning. "Night sweetheart." Rangiku whispered, leaning forward to kiss her goodnight. She stood from her chair by the bed, grabbing the book and putting it on the bookshelf. Then quietly crept out of the bedroom after turning out the lights.

That night Yukihime dreamed of nothing but fairy tales. Romantic ones, adventurous ones, tragic ones, all kinds of fairy tales that made her wonder if they could ever come true.

The next morning she went and sat down to breakfast. She was helping her mother wash the dishes when he father came rushing in. One couldn't help but be curious about what their parents are talking about, so she listened in.

"They assigned you to go take care of hollows?" Rangiku asked, watching as Toshiro put on his haori before fastening Hyourinmaru onto his back.

"In western Rukongai, which is very abnormal. I have to leave immediately." Yukihime couldn't help but feel sad that her father had to leave again on a mission. She knew her mother didn't like it at all either. This kind of scenario reminded Yukihime of the story Rangiku read to her the night before.

Then she got an idea.

"Wait, daddy!" She called after Toshiro, who stopped in the doorway. "Stay right there!" She commanded before running upstairs and going into her bedroom and grabbing her stuffed cat. She untied the bow and took the red ribbon off it's neck, before ripping it in half. She quickly ran back downstairs.

"Yukihime what is it?" Toshiro questioned. Yukihime didn't answer as she grabbed his hand and tied one of the ribbon halves to his wrist. He lifted his wrist to look at her handiwork as she did the same to Rangiku.

"Yukihime what's this?" Rangiku asked, looking at her wrist. Yukihime turned back to her father. "It's a red string, like in my story." She said, stating the obvious.

"Yes but what's it for?" Toshiro asked, raising one eyebrow. "It's so you can find your way back to mommy!" At that Toshiro and Rangiku both stared at their daughter incredibly, blush on their cheeks. Rangiku finally laughed, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"That's very sweet Yukihime." She said honestly. "I'm sure it'll work just like in the fairy tale." Toshiro honestly had no idea what was going on, but the meaning behind the ribbon was enough to make him smile. He knelt down to give Yukihime a hug and a goodbye kiss.

"Thanks Yuki. I'm sure it'll help me find my way home to you both." He murmured, making Yukihime smile.

Some fairy tales really do come true.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Ever heard of a song called Pink Dinosaur? That song goes good with Yachiru. Lol. Just a random comment. The second drabble inspired by my little cousin. That's it for today you lovely readers. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	7. Piano & Bunnies And Kittens

Yo! Back with the next set of drabbles. These drabbles are some of my favorite. Especially the second one. I know you all will love that one. It's super hilarious. I told you I'd make more Yachiru-involved drabbles. I hope you like them. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Life With The Hitsugaya Family_**

**Chapter 7  
**

**Drabble XIII: **_Piano_

Hitsugaya noticed that lately, Yukihime had been spending a lot of time at Ukitake's place. Why, he didn't quite know. Every time he asked her she'd say she was just going to visit him.

That was understandable, he thinks, Ukitake is still a sick man and needs the company. That thought kept him from worrying. But then again, Yukihime always took a book with her every time she went there. It was a different book every now and then, but the size was what puzzled him. They weren't the size a normal six year old would be reading.

Yukihime proceeded to go to Ukitake's every day, at the same time, for several weeks. That concerned him more.

When discussing this with Rangiku, Toshiro discovered she had no idea what she was doing either. But that didn't stop them from trying to get it out of Yukihime themselves.

"Grandpa Ukitake has a lot of fun stuff to do. He's really fun to spend time with." Was all she said. No specifics, just that whatever she was doing was fun. This made them even more concerned.

Then they decided to go to Ukitake themselves to ask him what she was doing at his house. But whenever either of them saw him, something would stop them from asking him about their daughter. This made them even more curious. What could the two of them be doing that involved such secrecy? This question desperately needed an answer.

Eventually their curiosity became so bad, they decided to follow her when she went to Ukitake's one day.

Don't get them wrong, they weren't really spying. Every parent has a right to know what their kids are doing after all, right?

So that morning, the usual big book in hand, Yukihime went to Ukitake's as usual. Little did she know that her parents were following not far behind. Rangiku, being a professional at this kind of thing, couldn't help but tease Toshiro for reducing himself to this kind of action. He simply growled out for her to be quiet and continued their sneaking. Yukihime never would've suspected she was being followed.

When she got there, she took the entrance to his garden on the side of his house instead of the front door, which puzzled them. She rounded the corner of his house to the back, they assumed she was going in through the back door. Toshiro and Rangiku followed further behind.

They stopped at the corner to the back, Rangiku peeking slightly around it to see if anyone was there. She could see his patio from there, and see the back door was open, the curtains blowing out the house and flowing lightly in the wind outside. They were just about to round the corner when they heard music.

Lovely, beautiful music, coming from inside the house.

Entranced by this music, they didn't feel the need to hide anymore and just approached the back door. When the curtains floated outward, giving them a look inside the house, they almost couldn't believe what they saw.

A grand white piano, with their daughter sitting on the stool, playing it herself.

They stepped into the house, and Ukitake, sitting beside Yukihime on the stool, was the first to notice them.

"Ah, I should've known your curiosity would get the better of you eventually. Though I am surprised we got away with it for as long as we did. No need to stop Yukihime, keep playing." Ukitake instructed. Yukihime gave a light nod, flashed as smile to her parents, and kept playing.

"She has a natural talent, Hitsugaya-kun. She plays very beautifully. With some years of study and practice she may become the best in all of Soul Society. It was very interesting. She came to visit me after I had an attack several weeks ago, and saw my piano. I told her she could play with it if she liked, and when she did, she played a few pretty notes. So I offered to teach her." He explained.

"She was very enthusiastic about her lessons, and understood everything I told her. And even after only several weeks, she's learned an intermediate piece. I am sorry if we worried you with the secrecy. We were trying to keep this between us until she was ready to play for you at the upcoming Gotei 13 Annual Banquet in two weeks." Ukitake smiled a content smile.

Suddenly Toshiro and Rangiku understood everything. The secrecy, the books, the daily visits, everything. They couldn't believe how well their little girl played this instrument. It truly was a natural talent.

"Yukihime, how about we switch to something more classical for your parents to hear?" Ukitake asked, reaching over to turn a couple pages of the sheet music displayed atop the piano.

"Yes, Grandpa." Yukihime agreed, looking and acting more lady-like then either of her parents had ever seen. With very quick and smooth notes, she began to play a different, more calming and slow piece. Rangiku and Toshiro decided to sit down on the sofa nearest the piano, and listened as their daughter played the piano, just for them.

* * *

**Drabble XIV: **_Bunnies And Kittens_

"Yuki-chan! Look at my kitty, isn't he pretty?" Yachiru chirped, picking up her picture and showing it to Yukihime. "Very pretty! Look at my bunny, isn't he adorable?" Yukihime said sweetly, extending her own artwork towards Yachiru.

"Very adorable!" Yachiru agreed, grinning widely. "Daddy look at our pictures! Aren't they neat?" Yukihime and Yachiru jumped up from the floor and ran over to Hitsugaya's desk, lifting up their work for him to see.

"Yes, Yukihime. Your drawings are very beautiful." Toshiro nodded, and then return to his paperwork. He honestly had no idea why he was stuck babysitting Yachiru of all people in his own office. After the sleepover incident, you would've thought he'd never allow Yachiru to be within a five mile radius of him.

And yet here they are, in his office, happily coloring little pictures. At least they were being productive and not bothering Toshiro. Much.

"I know Yachiru-chan! Let's go show these to Mommy and Aunt Nanao!" Yukihime suggested, joy and excitement clear in her voice. "Great idea Yuki-chan, then we can show Ken-chan and Baldy and Feather-head!" Yachiru nodded anxiously. With that the two scurried out of his office, leaving a very relieved Toshiro behind.

"Whew, finally a moments peace. May as well take this opportunity to take a nap. something tells me they'll be gone a while." He yawned loudly and got up from his desk and headed for the couch. Instantly falling asleep when his head hit the pillow.

"Hang on Yuki-chan!I just want to add something!" Yachiru called as she ran back into the office. She ran to the spot on the floor, covered in markers and papers, and grabbed a black marker.

She saw Toshiro on the couch from the corner of her eye. Yachiru looked over and saw he was sleeping on his side, his back to her. Then Yachiru smiled widely, almost scarily, and approached him, marker in hand.

Hitsugaya awoke to the sound of chiming, he looked up and saw a hell butterfly flying around him. He yawned and extended his finger as he sat up. The butterfly perched itself onto his finger and gave him the message saying a Taicho's meeting has been called.

"Oh great, another one. What does that old man want now?" Toshiro mumbled tiredly. But nonetheless he got up and headed to First Division.

Along the way, he couldn't help but notice the stares and snickers he got from shinigami as she walked. He thought nothing of it, still a little out of it from his nap. He got the exact same stares from all the Taicho's when he made it to the meeting. Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho, would you care to explain your need to be rebellious against our dress code?" He asked. Toshiro raised one eyebrow.

"Sir? I honestly have no idea what your talking about." Toshiro responded. He really had no idea what he was talking about. But he had a feeling it was something to do with the stares and snickers he got from everyone.

"I do not think this is very funny Hitsugaya-Tachio. Fuzzy kittens and bunnies are and will not be tolerated on Taicho's uniforms." Yamamoto said sternly.

"Fuzzy kittens? What the-" Toshiro scowled slightly and removed his haori to see what the problem was. And then he noticed. Fuzzy bunnies and kittens drawn all over his white haori in black marker. His eyes widened, and then a loud shout could be heard for miles.

"YACHIRU!!!"

Yachiru was never allowed in his office after that.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. The first drabble is based off of personal experience. I'm in Theatre class in school you see, and i was in a Christmas show. And on one of the performance nights, before the show, my friend Stephen went to the auditorium and started playing the piano. really beautifully. So i sat down by him on the stool and watched. It was really great. I wanted to give you all a drabble based on that. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	8. Baking & Boys

Yo! Back with the next set of drabbles. The first drabble is just another random one involving Yachiru. The second was inspired by my uncle, who is currently undergoing major father-possessiveness with my cousin Megan, who is now interested in boys. Lol. It doesn't really make sense, nor does it have a point. It's just a very random drabble that I made. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Life With The Hitsugaya Family_**

**Chapter 8  
**

**Drabble XV: **_Baking_

"Let's see... Directions say mix the sugars together... Then add the butter, mix together til creamy..." Rangiku read, absent-mindedly doing as the box said as she read. Yukihime approached the counter with two eggs in her hands.

"I got the eggs, mommy." Yukihime said, a wide smile on her face. "Very good Yuki. Next we add the eggs and milk to the mixture. Want to do it?" Rangiku asked, looking down at her cute little girl, looking absolutely adorable in her little apron that matched her own.

"Yeah!" Yukihime squealed, jumping up and down with excitement. Rangiku picked up the little girl and held her before the bowl. "Be careful, don't spill the milk, it's the last of the carton." Rangiku warned.

"Yes, mommy." Yukihime carefully poured the cup of milk into the bowl, while Rangiku mixed it in with a wooden spoon. "Eggs next. Make sure not to get any off the shell pieces in there. We don't want daddy hurting himself with any." Yukihime nodded as she picked up one of the eggs. Just then Yachiru strolled in through the door.

"Hi Yuki-chan! Big-Boobies-san!" She waved. Yukihime looked over and grinned. "Hi Yachiru-chan!" She chirped, waving a hand, with an egg, at her. Rangiku merely smiled.

"Whatcha doing Yuki-chan?" Yachiru asked, hopping onto the counter. "Mommy and I are baking cookies for daddy!" Yukihime answered excitedly.

"He's been working hard the last few days, and has a lot to deal with. So Yukihime came up with a nice idea of making cookies to help him feel better." Rangiku explained, watching as Yukihime cracked one of the eggs and let the gooey substance fall into the bowl.

"That sounds fun! Can I help?" Yachiru asked. Rangiku thought for a minute. Would Toshiro even want these cookies if Yachiru helped? He was still mad about the drawings on his coat, and refused to have anything to do with Yachiru. Her practical jokes were starting to scare him to death. But what he doesn't know won't hurt him right?

"Sure. Yukihime, let Yachiru crack the second egg." Rangiku said. Yukihime nodded and handed Yachiru the egg. Yachiru, now extremely excited about making sweets, cracked the egg with her bare hand and let the insides splatter out into the bowl. Rangiku made a face but didn't disgruntle the girl. Instead she reached over to pick out the many pieces of egg shells.

"Would you like to stir, Yachiru?" Yukihime asked, holding out the wooden spoon. "Sure!" She exclaimed, taking the spoon. Rangiku's eyes widened as she watched Yachiru stir rapidly. She stirred so fast it was like watching a tornado, some of the mixture splattered out of the bowl.

"Okay Yachiru! It's done now!" Rangiku said in a shaky voice, reaching out to take the bowl away. She stuck her finger in the dough and popped it into her mouth.

"Mmm, delicious. Now we add the chocolate chips and bake them. Come on Yukihime, let's go get the chocolate chips. Yachiru, you stay and watch the dough. Please don't do anything destructive..." Rangiku said, muttering the last part to herself. Rangiku put Yukihime on the floor, grabbed her hand, and walked out of the division kitchen.

Yachiru, wanting a taste of the dough, stuck her finger in the mixture and tasted it herself.

"Hmm, needs hot sauce. Ken-chan says everything tastes better with hot sauce." Yachiru said, a small frown on her little face. She hopped across to the next counter and opened a random cabinet. "Ah ha!" She cried as she pulled out a bottle of hot sauce.

Hopping back to the other counter, she popped open the bottle and began dumping drops on hot sauce into the dough. She put down the bottle and stirred the sauce good and deep into the dough. She stuck her finger in again for another taste test.

"Mmm! Yummy!"

Later, when the cookies were nice and baked, Rangiku and Yukihime headed to the office to surprise Toshiro. He was, of course, doing paperwork when they got there. He looked up, smiling lightly, when they came in.

"Hey there." Rangiku smiled. "We brought you a treat." She said, holding up a cookie bag with red and blue ribbons tied neatly around it. Yukihime skipped and jumped gracefully onto his desk while Rangiku placed the bag in front of him.

"That was really nice of you. Please tell me you bought them." He grinned at the sour look Rangiku made. "You're never going to forgive me for that ONE TIME I poisoned you with the sugar cookies I made, are you?" She pouted. He shrugged.

"I was sick for almost a week." Toshiro said, looking at the bag. "Well I still blame it on the milk; I think it was sour. And I'm a better cook now, so these won't hurt you in the least. Besides, Yukihime helped too." She said confidently, crossing her arms.

"Alright, if that's the case then these should be delicious." He smiled wider, untying the ribbons and opening the bag. "Mmm, they smell great. Chocolate chip too." He approved, taking out a small, perfectly rounded cookie. Rangiku and Yukihime leaned forward slightly, their smiles widening, their anticipation building as they watched him take a bite out of the cookie.

He chewed on it for a second, before making a choking sound and coughing it out. Shocking Rangiku and Yukihime.

"What the hell is that?! Why is my mouth on fire?!" He gasped, sticking his tongue out, hoping the cold air would doubt the fire. Rangiku picked up the discarded cookie and looked at it, before taking a nibble of it. She reacted the same way he did.

"What the? I-I don't understand... We followed the directions... We put in the sugar, the butter, the eggs, the milk... What could've gone wrong? Yachiru must've added something when we-" "Yachiru helped?!" Toshiro exclaimed. Rangiku clamped a hand over her mouth, cursing herself for opening her big mouth.

"YACHIRU!!!"

Yachiru was never allowed in his division after that.

* * *

**Drabble XVI: **_Boys_

"Ooh! He's a cutie, wouldn't you agree Yukihime?" Rangiku chirped, pointing to a guy in the magazine. "Yeah, he's uh... What was that word you told me?" Yukihime stuttered, looking up at her mother.

"Hunk Yuki. He's a hunk." She laughed. "Yeah that word!" Yukihime said, clapping her hands. "I agree, he is a hunk. Now, let's turn the page and see if we can find anymore hotties." Rangiku suggested, reaching over to turn the page of the magazine.

Toshiro, staring down at his wife and daughter lying on the floor, felt his eyebrow begin to twitch.

"Rangiku, what on Earth are you two doing?" He demanded, ignoring the urge to confiscate the magazine. Rangiku looked up at him from her spot on the floor, and flashed him an innocent smile.

"I'm teaching Yukihime about the wonderful world of boys." She answered pointing to a random guy in the magazine. "Why do you feel the need to do so when she's only eight?" He asked, raising one snowy brow.

"So? There's so much to teach her! How to spot a good-looking guy. How to attract said guy. How to get guy to ask you out. How to-" "Okay I get it! But I hope your not teaching her those strange, and not to mention immodest, tricks you used to use." Toshiro said, crossing his arms.

"I got you with those tricks, didn't I?" She countered. He scowled.

Rangiku; 1. Toshiro; 0.

"I don't see the point in teaching her these things, she's not going out with a boy any time soon. Not while I'm around." He said, authority clear in his voice. Rangiku laughed.

"Aww, Toshi's such a protective father. But really, if she likes a boy she has every right to go out with him." Rangiku argued, getting up off the floor. "She's too young to know that world, it's better to wait until she's older and more mature." Toshiro countered.

"She's already mature for her age. We both know she's not so naive or stupid, not enough to sleep with the first guy she meets." Toshiro glared, but Rangiku continued. "Besides, it might not even be her to approach the boy. The boy make ask her out. I've seen Ichigo and Orihime-chan's boy Sora looking at her with some kind of desire. Not that I blame him, she is quite a beauty. Takes after me." She said, ignoring the snort Toshiro made.

"Lets not forget Izuru and Momo-chan's boy. He might have a crush on her too-" "I don't want to hear this! She's not going out with any boy until she's eighteen and that's final!" He growled.

"Aww, that's a whole ten years! Can't it be at least sixteen?" Rangiku pouted. "We'll see." Toshiro grunted.

There was a brief moment of silence before Toshiro spoke again.

"So uh..." He stammered. Rangiku tilted her head, wondering why he was suddenly nervous and blushing. "Do you think that guy in the magazine is hotter than me?" He asked. Rangiku blinked, before she burst out laughing.

"No comment." She teased, striding away. Leaving her husband standing there, mouth agape.

Rangiku; 2. Toshiro; 0.

* * *

Lol. Poor Toshi. That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Yes I am aware that Yukihime's age has been changing throughout these drabbles, but don't forget that these drabbles take place throughout their lives together, so ages and such vary. Just a note i'd like to clarify in case your confused. I'll be back with the next set soon. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	9. Interviews & Ninja

Yo! Back with the next set of drabbles. This time I decided to try something new with one of these drabbles. I decided to do a Q&A drabble. I found that I've never done one, and would like to try it out. It's just an interview with Tohiro and Rangiku, separately though. But it gets better than just a normal boring interview. Hee hee. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Life With The Hitsugaya Family_**

**Chapter 9  
**

**Drabble XVII: **_Interviews_

Question 1: _"What's it like to be a parent, while still a member of the Gotei 13?"_

Toshiro: "It's certainly not easy, or safe. I mean both me and Rangiku still have jobs to do, and it's hard to balance being a Taicho and a father. And there's also the fear that any minute some group of hollows could attack, and we'd have to leave to fight and no one could protect her. It's very scary to think about. But it's also enjoyable to be a parent, she's a great kid and it makes me proud to be her father."

Rangiku: "It's actually very fun. It was hard when she was first born though I'll admit; between work and dealing with the constant crying and diaper changes and things like that. But I never regret it. These days I mostly look after her and Toshiro does the work. But there are things to be afraid of, yet I don't worry about things like that, since things have been peaceful. It's not always easy, but it's certainly entertaining."

Question 2: _"Have there ever been any people with disagreements to your relationship?"_

Toshiro: "Definitely. There's always been somebody looking down on our relationship. Which is why at first we kept it secret. Yamamoto certainly wasn't happy with it. And Kuchiki-Taicho didn't like it either for some reason, when someone organized a petition for me and Rangiku to be separated, he was the first to sign it. I frankly don't care if anyone has a problem with my marriage, it's just terribly annoying how many people find it wrong."

Rangiku: "Oh yes, lots of people have disliked our relationship. Why there was even a huge protest held, with signs and marches and everything. But they were all guys I had turned down in the past. It got worse when we got engaged and had a baby. I really never understood their problem with us. It never bothered me but it was just really stupid to dislike people just because they're in love."

Question 3: _"Have there ever been any people with disagreements to you having a child?"_

Toshiro: "Yes. There were still people who thought a Taicho and his Fukutaicho shouldn't even have a relationship, much less a baby. We didn't really care what others thought so it didn't matter if they disagreed or not. But we weren't exactly planning Yukihime in the first place. But I would never call her an accident. She was a blessing."

Rangiku: "We didn't really notice whether or not people objected to having a baby. Most everyone we knew was so excited about the idea of a baby. In fact we inspired other couples to try for a child. Yup, we helped increase the birthing rate. That certainly made us forget all the mean people who hated the idea of our baby. She was the best thing to ever happen to us."

Question 4: _"Has having a baby changed your relationship at all?"_

Toshiro: "Not really. We're pretty much the same as always. We still argue about paperwork, we still act the same with each other. Nothing is any more different in my opinion."

Rangiku: "I think our relationship has changed tremendously. Having a baby could only bring us closer. Sure there were times when we thought we weren't ready to raise a child, but we stayed together and worked together. I think we're closer than we've ever been."

Question 5: _"Has your intimate relationship changed at all?"_

Toshiro: "Are you asking about how often we... Uh... I'm not very comfortable with answering that question..."

Rangiku: "Oh that definitely hasn't changed. We still do it almost every night!"

Question 6:_"What normally turns you and your partner on?"_

Toshiro: "What the- What the hell does this have to do with anything?! I'm definitely not answering that!"

Rangiku: "Well I personally like it when he kisses my neck, but what really gets me going is when he kisses this one spot behind my ear. Ooh I can never refuse him when he does that! Hee hee. And what turns him on is either when you bite his ear, or very lightly tickle the back of his neck with your fingers, it really gets him going."

Question 7: _"What position do you normally do it in?"_

Toshiro: "THIS INTERVIEW IS OVER!!!"

* * *

**Drabble XVIII: **_Ninja_

"Yukihime? I could of sworn she was in here... Yukihime, come out."

Silence...

"Yukihime!"

A creak, he looks up.

"Yukihime! What on Earth are you doing on the ceiling?!"

"I'm practicing the ancient art of being like a ninja!"

"Get down from there!"

"I can't!"

"Why?!"

"I'm stuck! I'm too scared to let go!"

"Just close your eyes and drop, I'll catch you!"

"What's going on in here?"

"Mommy I'm stuck, I can't get down!"

"Why're you up there?!"

"Because of those ninja comics you gave her she's trying to be a ninja!"

"Yukihime come down from up there! You'll hurt yourself!"

"I'm scared!"

"A ninja wouldn't be scared of anything. A ninja would be brave and just let go."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now please just close your eyes and let go of the ceiling, daddy will catch you."

"Okay..."

"I'll count to three. One... Two... Three!"

She falls. He catches.

"Oh thank goodness. Don't ever do that again!"

"That was really fun! Can we go again?"

"NO!!!"

* * *

Lolz. That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. The ninja drabble was just a silly idea i got from watching little kids next door run around playing ninja. It was cute so i thought it would be funny to write it as a drabble. It was funny. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	10. Cherry Stems & Summer Pests

Yo! Back with the next set of drabbles. As you know, I've had a big jump-start to my Wilting Daffodils story. This is because i have finally gotten some inspiration. I have the plotline written out in a mini-version for now, but the chapter will come soon. So keep a close watch. On another note, this story should keep you occupied while i keep sorting my work. This chapter i'm extremely proud of. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Life With The Hitsugaya Family_**

**Chapter 10  
**

**Drabble XIX: **_Cherry Stems_

"Yay! Thanks so much Nanao-chan!" Rangiku called, waving out into the hall before shutting the office door. "Toshiro, look what Nanao just brought me!" She squealed. Toshiro looked up from his work to see her holding a bowl, filled with different colored ice cream globs.

"It's the new Super Explosion bowl from the Seireitei Cafe! It's probably the most delicious ice cream dish in the history of the entire Soul Society!" She cheered. Toshiro shook his head lightly, she was getting excited over ice cream, typical of a woman.

"Would you like to try a bite? It's super delicious!" Rangiku said, scooping a spoonful of the ice cream into her mouth, letting out a pleasured "Mmm!" as she ate.

"No, thank you." He answered, going back to his work. "Aww well, your loss." Rangiku shrugged plopping onto the couch to enjoy her ice cream. It was approximately fifteen minutes before an empty bowl, with the exception of the spoon and two cherries, was placed onto the coffee table.

"Ah that was so good!" Rangiku sighed contently, leaning far back into the couch. A minute later she leaned forward and picked out the cherries from the bowl, gripping them by the stems. She popped the first cherry into her mouth, using her tongue to pull the sweet little fruit off it's stem.

"Say Toshi," Rangiku started, twisting the cherry stem in her thumb and index finger. "They say that if you can tie a cherry stem in a knot with your tongue, then your a good kisser." She stated, turning her head to smirk at him.

"Yes, I have heard that rumor. What of it?" He asked, uninterested. "Well I was wondering if you could do it, I can. Watch." Rangiku said, placing the stem on her tongue and then pulled it back into her mouth to begin work.

Hitsugaya looked up, slightly more interested than he was before. He watched as Rangiku's jaw moved some side to side, her lips moving, and her brows furrowing as she demonstrated her skill. Then her eyes lit up and her lips smiled.

"See!" She chirped, pulling the stem out to reveal that she had indeed tied it into a single, neat knot. Hitsugaya sarcastically lifted his hands and clapped them together for her in mock applause.

"Congratulations, Rangiku. You just proved your a good kisser." He praised, Rangiku pouted. "I'd like to see you do it, it's not that easy." She challenged. Toshiro glared a little, noting the daring look in her eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it. If it'll make you happy. Hand it over." He grumbled, holding his hand out. Rangiku grinned, and then hopped up and skipped over to the desk. She dropped the cherry stem into his waiting palm, eager to see him try to tie it in a knot with his tongue.

"This is so childish and ridiculous..." He muttered. "Less talk, more tying." Rangiku insisted. He shot her a small glare before putting the stem in his mouth. He didn't like cherries much, they had a bitter taste that made him sick. The stem was hardly any different. Though it wasn't as strong, so the taste was easy to ignore.

He began to twist it around his mouth, using his tongue to bend the stem around. He tried to use a method of pressing the end of the stem against his teeth and then using his tongue to twist it into a knot. But he soon found that Rangiku was right in saying it wasn't easy.

So he spent a couple minutes working on it, growing more and more impatient with it. At one point he nearly had it, but a literal slip of the tongue made him lose his grip.

Rangiku watched in amusement as he worked. Enjoying the faces he made. She bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing when he made the most sour expression she'd ever seen.

"Dammit! To hell with this!" He finally growled out, pulling out the mangled stem and chucking it into the trash. Rangiku burst out laughing, ignoring the growls and glares he darted at her.

Then, to her great surprise, he grabbed her shoulders and smashed his lips against hers. Kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Rangiku felt her eyes widen slightly as his tongue brushed past her lips and began to skillfully massage her own. She felt her legs shake slightly, her knees weakening under the pleasure of his kiss. He literally knew how to take her breathe away. When he pulled away, he left her breathless and flushed.

"I don't need a cherry stem to tell me if I'm a good kisser or not." He growled out, capturing her lips again. This time Rangiku responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

"Definitely not..." Rangiku replied breathlessly. He smirked at her, knowing full-well she was the judge here.

And that her verdict said that, hands down, he was a _great_ kisser...

* * *

**Drabble XX: **_Summer Pests_

Once again, Summer sprouted anew into Soul Society. Bringing with it a new heat wave that Spring never reached. The days became longer and the night became shorter. Summer also brought with it, the terrible tortures.

The worst torture, was the intense heat that everyone despised.

Hitsugaya Toshiro couldn't agree more.

Summer was the worst season ever invented by Kami in his book. And it wasn't because of his icy nature. No, no. It was because of the heat's effect on the people around him.

Every Summer it was the same thing. The heat comes, the people go to him for relief. Being a man who controls ice and water, people somehow made it a habit of going to him for a cool sanctuary.

Their problem was, Toshiro never gave it to him. No matter how much they begged.

Hitsugaya was not an idiot (Oh no, definitely not), he knew never to abuse his powers and make Hyourinmaru do unnecessary things. Plus, if he pleased one, he'd have to please all, and there was no way he could make all of Seireitei a winter wonderland in the summer. The heat was too intense, it would all melt within minutes. Even Toshiro could not control the power of the blazing sun.

Which then had the people resort to Plan B, take sanctuary in his icy presence!

Everyone knew that Hitsugaya always had a nice ability to control the room temperature everywhere he went. He could make the room colder without even thinking about it, which is why Rangiku and Yukihime never complained about the heat. Of course Toshiro wouldn't let them be effected by the heat anyway, they were his only exception.

So because of his wonderful icy power, he got constant visits (and the occasional desperate stalker) from shinigami during the summer. They really got on his nerves, he hardly got any peace at all, even in his own home. And that is where our real story begins.

It was just after sunset, the heat was no better at night, still blazing hot. There was no breeze or wind either, which made it worse. Hitsugaya had retired to his home, feeling more comfortable working on his work in the privacy of his house. So many people barging into his office finally made him resort to going home to do work. Surely no one would come there for a while.

At least, that's what he thought...

_Knock knock knock_

Toshiro growled under his breath. He knew peace and quiet was too good to be true. And with Rangiku and Yukihime out for the evening, being gone since early this morning, he was stuck taking care of this himself.

So he got up and went to the door. And who does he find? Hisagi Shuhei, Kira Izuru, and Abarai Renji.

"H-Hitsugaya-Taicho... W-We're sorry for d-disturbing you so late at n-night..." Izuru stammered, obviously nervous about showing up at his door. Hitsugaya frowned, crossing his arms inside his sleeves.

"What can I do for you this evening, gentlemen?" Toshiro asked calmly, even though he already knew what it was they wanted. Renji, who seemed almost as nervous as Kira, stuttered for an answer while rubbing the back of his neck.

"U-Umm... We... Were wondering were Rangiku-chan was. Yeah! We wanted to talk to her." Renji said, smiling some. Toshiro could tell he just made that up, seeing as Shuhei and Izuru looked confused for a moment before going along with the obvious lie. Nonetheless he spared them the embarrassment of the real reason they came.

"She's out for the evening with Yukihime, they went to visit my grandmother in Rukongai." Toshiro couldn't help but want to laugh at their almost-panicked faces. Their trump card was played, now what could they do?

"Okay, that's not the real reason we came..." Shuhei spoke, his eyes glancing off to the side. "We came because the ice dispenser machine is broken. And we wanted to know if you could make us some ice with Hyourinmaru..." He would not meet Hitsugaya's gaze, even though he felt Toshiro glaring slightly dead at him.

"I see. And why would I want to waste energy to do something like that?" This should be good, he was dying to know what kind of idiotic answer he'd come up with.

"Well Hyourinmaru is pretty much feeble and useless outside of battle. Why not make the most of it's power?" Shuhei shrugged, finally looking over at Hitsugaya. Big mistake. Hitsugaya's face was angrier than anyone had ever seen before.

Then finally something just snapped.

"You want ice? I'll give you ice!"

Then three men, almost completely covered in thin ice, were seen running out of the Hitsugaya terrace. Screaming and begging for their lives as they ran like hell.

"Soten Ni Zase! Hyourinmaru!!!" Then, closely chasing after the men, a large ice dragon was seen flying out of the terrace. Freezing everything in it's path and determined to catch the three guys.

A little later, two girls were seen walking up the path and about to enter the Hitsugaya terrace, still completely covered in ice and snow.

"Toshiro! We're home early- Aww Toshi, not again!!!"

* * *

Lolz. That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. I got inspiration for the first when i had a sunday from Sonic, i tried tying the cherry stem in a knot too, failed miserably. But like Toshiro, I too don't need that to tell me i'm a good kisser! And the second drabble was just one of those funny thoughts i had. Hee hee. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	11. Nicknames & Zanpakuto Babysitters

Yo! Back with the next set of drabbles. I'm so excited about the second drabble! ^^ I love Haineko and Hyourinmaru so much, I wanted to try them babysitting. They may seem a bit OOC though. Oh well. The first drabble is short, but i wanted to involve Momo in one because i haven't yet. I thought it was pretty funny, i hope you do too. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Life With The Hitsugaya Family_**

**Chapter 11  
**

**Drabble XXI:**_ Nicknames_

"Aunt Momo-chan!"

"Hey there little princess! You're getting so big, feels like only yesterday you were small enough that I could hold you with one arm."

"She's seven, Hinamori, of course she's still growing."

"Don't be mean, Shiro-chan. Let's just hope she doesn't end up as short as you were all those years ago."

"Shut up! My growth spurt came late, it's not my fault."

"Aunt Momo-chan?"

"Yes, Yukihime?"

"Why do you call daddy 'Shiro-chan'?"

"It's a nickname. That was my little nickname for him when we were children. And he called me Bedwetter Momo."

"Oh I see! So would mommy's nickname for daddy be 'Mr. Sexy Pants'?"

"Y-Yukihime!"

"..."

"..."

"What? Did I say something? Daddy, why is Aunt Momo-chan on the floor?"

* * *

**Drabble XXII:**_ Zanpakuto Babysitters_

"Eh?! We're babysitting now?!" Haineko wailed. Hyourinmaru just stared blankly at the ginger-haired woman that held a stack of boxes. He did not react on the outside, which made Rangiku wonder just what was going through his mind.

"Just for a little while. I'm still part of the Shinigami Weekly Publishing team, and I have to deliver these new issues. It won't take me long. And Toshiro is busy in a meeting. So it's up to you to look after Yukihime." Rangiku said, a cruel smile thrown towards the furious werecat.

"But, I can't take care of a kid, I don't know how. And I was planning on going somewhere!" Haineko whined.

Rangiku grinned. "Too bad. Hyourinmaru, make sure she doesn't ditch please. And also, please keep an eye on Yukihime." Hyourinmaru nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I get the last of these issues delivered. By you two." She sang as she exited the office. Leaving two unprepared zanpakuto alone with a toddler.

"Damn that little... Ah well, it can't be that hard to take care of the kid, can it?" Haineko asked, looking over at Hyourinmaru, who just stared at the white-haired child laying on the couch. Haineko raised a brow. "Hey are you listening?"

Hyourinmaru did not move, or direct his attention away from the baby. Haineko sweatdropped. _Boy, he thought she was literal when she said keep an eye on the kid..._

Then Yukihime, who had been sleeping up to this point, opened her teal eyes and let out a big yawn. Haineko and Hyourinmaru watched her intently as she sat up and rubbed her eye with a fist. Then her eyes lifted and she saw the two staring at her, an awkward silence filled the room.

Then a big toothless smile spread on the toddler's face and she lifted her arms towards the two of them. Haineko was taken aback by the cuteness the child beamed, her hands itching to hold her. Yukihime surprised them both by struggling onto her hands and knees so she could crawl towards them. The two went into high alert when she came close to the edge of the couch.

Her little hand came down on the edge and she slipped forward, no doubt going to the floor. Haineko let out a squeal of fear before leaping for Yukihime, only to trip over her own tail and fall flat on the floor. Her ears twitched, but she didn't hear the baby cry or hit the floor.

She lifted her head to see Yukihime held safely in Hyourinmaru's arms by the couch. The toddler giggled and gave praise to the icy humanoid who continued to stare at her with his now-soft gray eyes. Haineko noticed he was giving her the same kind of calm look he only reserved for his master. She got up off the floor and walked over to the two just as Yukihime began to tug on strands of Hyourinmaru's teal green hair.

"This kid is something. It's like she knows who and what we are. Makes me wonder what kind of shinigami she'll be when she grows up. I'll bet she'll have an amazing zanpakuto." Haineko smiled down at the little girl, who turned her smile towards the werecat.

Without warning she reached out her arms for Haineko, making the cat woman's eyes widen slightly. Hyourinmaru extended his arms forward a little, offering the baby to her. Haineko looked up at Hyourinmaru's serious, yet still soft, face before opening her arms. Yukihime was then placed in them and Haineko cradled her instinctively.

"Whoa, she's light as a feather to me. And those eyes... It's like staring into an angel's." She said lowly, staring down at Yukihime. For the first time, she felt a motherly instinct take over, and she held her closer to her chest. Yukihime giggled when Haineko's tail came up and began tickling her chin.

"She is an angel..." Hyourinmaru murmured in his quiet, calm voice. Haineko's head snapped up to look at him, her expression surprised. She did not make a sound, even when Yukihime roughly grabbed the tip of her tail.

"I can see it, sense it, feel it... This child is an angel." He lifted a hand and gently brushed it through Yukihime's wavy white hair. Haineko couldn't help the vision that popped into her mind; Hyourinmaru as a father figure. It sent warm shivers and made her cheeks redden slightly, the thought that maybe he could be a father.

It was an hour later that Rangiku came back, only to discover the trio on the couch. Yukihime asleep in Haineko's arms, the werecat also asleep, and Hyourinmaru sitting close to her, watching with an expression Rangiku could not describe.

An almost father-like expression...

* * *

Lolz. That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. In case you got confused, Momo was laughing at the end of the first drabble, she did not faint. I thought that was just hilarious, it's amazing what kids pick up from listening to conversations their parents have. XD

Btw, totally off any topic, i discovered a new anime called 'Zero No Tsukaima' or in the English name; 'The Familiar Of Zero'. It's really cute, really funny, full of love and action, highly recommend it. Just wanted to get that out there... Heh heh. Uh... I'll get to working on these drabbles again soon. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until the next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	12. First Day & Games

Yo! Back with the next set of drabbles. The first drabble was a random idea, but one i had planned on bringing up sooner or later. The second drabble features Shunsui and Nanao's boy Kentaro, who was mentioned in my other story "Nightmare". The two are little kids in this drabble. Toshiro and Rangiku are mentioned but not seen, however Nanao makes an appearance. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Life With The Hitsugaya Family_**

**Chapter 12  
**

**Drabble XXIII:**_ First Day_

"This outfit is so cute on me." Yukihime chirped, spinning in slow circles in front of the full-length mirror of her bedroom. The excitement was eating away at her, she could hardly contain her squeals of mirth. She didn't even let the annoyed reiatsu of her father bring her mood down. Today was too great to let anything get her down.

Today was her very first day at the Shinigami Academy.

A couple months ago, Yukihime began to feel a mysterious presence whenever she went to sleep. A presence that kept reaching out for her along with a low, distant voice calling her name. When explaining these dreams to her parents, it seemed to shock them a little. But her mother was automatically encouraging her and began explaining what the dreams meant.

As she brushed her long snowy hair on her bed, Yukihime began to think about that voice. It was always so hard to hear but she could tell it was a lovely voice, and it just kept calling her name.

Putting the brush on her nightstand beside her bed, Yukihime let out a nervous sigh. The excitement remained, but the nerves began to build now. She heard a low meow and looked over at the reddish-orange cat laying on the corner at the foot of the bed. Amber eyes stared at her intently.

"Wish me luck, Suika-chan." Yukihime said with a warm smile, petting the lazy cat's head before getting up from her bed and heading for the door.

When she opened her bedroom door, she could hear the faint voices of her mother and father from the living room.

"I don't see why she has to start this year, she's too young."

"Toshiro that's being hypocritical, she's a teenager. You were way younger than that when you entered the academy."

"That's different, I had no choice."

"Yes you did. It was either go to the academy or don't go and keep letting your reiatsu leak and hurt people."

"That's not much of a choice!"

"Well Yukihime made her own choice, she wants to go. So stop being a baby. And lighten up! Your gloomy reiatsu is starting to stink up the whole house!"

"Humph... If I had it my way she'd go next year."

"We had a vote, and you lost fair and square."

"That vote was a draw. I'm the man of this house so my vote should count for two. And Haineko and Hyourinmaru's votes shouldn't have counted!"

"You are such an egotistical worry-wart. Even if you were right we would've needed someone to break the tie. Just face it, she has to go. How else is she going to learn to control her reiatsu and find that voice?"

"Tch. How do we know that just wasn't another one of her strange dreams? Remember that dream about the giant rainbow hamster that tried to eat her?"

"I highly doubt that she'd make up something like this. You know know as well as I do what those dreams mean. You'd say anything to keep her from going, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"Mother, Father, I'm ready." Yukihime called softly as she entered the living room. The two on the couch turned their heads and nearly gasped at the beautiful lady that was their daughter.

"Aww, you're so pretty. That uniform is so good on you!" Rangiku clapped her hands together as she looked over every inch of her daughter's body. Yukihime had grown into quit a lovely young woman, with a figure that matched Rangiku's, including her large breasts. But Yukihime's weren't as large, not yet anyway. Toshiro silently agreed with Rangiku's statement.

"Well, you should get going if you don't want to be late." He tried to sound optimistic, he really did. But he ended up sounding like a spoiled child that wasn't getting his way. Yukihime smiled a little and gave him a warm hug. "I'll be fine, please don't worry."

He didn't want to admit that he was a little too overprotective of his little girl - even though she wasn't so little anymore - but the fact that she was already leaving for the academy opened his eyes to this young woman she was. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Alright, I'll trust your judgment. Now go on, get going. Don't want to be late." Toshiro nudged her towards the door and Yukihime let out a giggle before she ran out the door.

"Bye, love you!" She felt almost like a bird being let out of it's cage, she was finally being able to start her life as a shinigami now. Though, she didn't make it out of the courtyard before she heard her mother's voice calling her to a stop. "Wait Yukihime!"

She stopped and turned to see Rangiku catch up to her. Yukihime hoped her mother didn't have second thoughts about sending her to school. "What is it, Mother?"

"I just wanted to fix something on your uniform." Rangiku grinned, before lifting her hands and began to pull Yukihime's robe open to show a little of her cleavage, making Yukihime blush. _She's got a great figure, she may as well show it off... _She thought nefariously.

"Rangiku..." She froze at the warning in Hitsugaya's voice coming from inside, then laughed nervously and dropped her hands.

"On second thought it looks fine as it is." Rangiku laughed awkwardly, hating that she got caught. She then leaned forward and added in low whispers, "Just open it a little when you get there." And then she winked.

* * *

**Drabble XXIV:**_ Games_

"Kentaro-kun!"

"Yukihime-chan!"

They hug.

"I've missed you!"

He blushes.

"Y-You have?"

"Yeah, you're my best friend, of course I'd miss you!"

She smiles.

"So what do you want to do, Kentaro-kun?"

"Wanna play a game, Yukihime-chan?"

"Yeah! Let's play a game! What kind of game though?"

"I don't know... Want to play Hide 'N Seek?"

"No, we always play that."

"Tag?"

"Nah."

"Eye-Spy?"

"Nope."

"House?"

"Nuh uh."

"Act like wild animals?"

"No..."

"Then what's left to play? Do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm..."

She thinks.

"I've got it!"

"What is it? Tell me Yukihime-chan!"

"My mommy and daddy were playing this the other night. I overheard them when I woke up to get a drink."

"Well come on, tell me! Is it fun?"

"It must be because my mommy sounded like she was having a lot of fun."

"What's it called?"

"I think they called it 'The Naughty Fukutaicho and The Strict Taicho' game."

"How does it go?"

"Umm, I'm not quite sure, maybe we can make something up."

Nanao comes out of the house.

"Kentaro, it's almost time for your bath. What are you two doing?"

"Playing a game mommy."

"What kind of game?"

"It's called 'The Naughty Fukutaicho and The Strict Taicho' game. Yukihime-chan's parents made it up."

"Yeah, my mommy and daddy made it up!"

"..."

"Mommy? Why are you so red?"

"Did we say something?"

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. My friend actually gave me the idea for number two, she says that kids are so naive that they really would do something like this. Lol. Priceless. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until the next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


	13. Wrong Impression? & Bath Time

Yo! Back with the next set of drabbles. The first drabble i thought was funny. I know i've done this kind of joke before with 'Eavesdropping' but i wanted to try it again with Yukihime involved. Lol. It was a hoot to write. This time however, Ichigo and Renji are not involved. Drat. The second drabble goes deep into teaching Yukihime about body parts. These two drabbles are really perverted, huh? Enjoy!

* * *

**_Life With The Hitsugaya Family_**

**Chapter 13  
**

**Drabble XXV:**_ Wrong Impression?_

Nanao and Momo were on their way to Tenth Division to let Rangiku know of the Shinigami Women's meeting that was going to take place that day. Today's meeting was supposed to determine what the plans were for the upcoming Spring festival.

The Shinigami Women's Association was supposed to be assisting in creating activities and stands for it, and they needed ideas. Nanao, being vice president, decided it be best to fetch the members herself instead of using a hell butterfly.

They arrived at the Tenth and went into the barracks. The members greeted them, bowing their heads in respect to the two Fukutaicho's. In just moments they were outside the office door.

They were just about to knock when they heard the voices.

"Okay, so you hold the shaft like this. See?"

They froze, their curiosity peeking. They flashed each other a look before listening some more, Nanao's hand dropping back to her side.

"Okay, then what, daddy?"

Yukihime was in there too?

"And then we put it in the hole."

What the-

"Sounds easy enough daddy."

"Rangiku hold still."

"But I'm uncomfortable, Toshi."

"Stop pouting and hold still or else I won't be able to get it in."

Nanao and Momo's eyes widened.

"But how are you going to get it in daddy? It doesn't look like it'll fit."

"If we put it in the right hole it will."

"Toshi I don't think it will fit."

"It fit all those other times."

"Maybe we should use lubrication..."

They blushed a deep red.

"What's lubrication?"

"We have no lubricants, we've never needed them up to this point, Ran."

Their mouths dropped open.

"Just put it in the other hole this time, maybe it'll fit then."

"Fine, fine. Yukihime get back a little."

"Yes, daddy."

"Okay, here we go. Ready Ran?"

"Ready, just be gentle. No need to be rough in front of Yukihime."

"Shut up."

They couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT'RE YOU SHOWING HER?!" Nanao and Momo shouted, perfectly and yet strangely in unison, before opening the door and bounding into the office.

Toshiro's, Rangiku's, Yukihime's, even Suika's heads snapped in their direction. All gave them surprised, confused, and 'what the hell?' kind of looks. There was an awkward silence before Rangiku spoke up.

"We're showing her how to put a table together?..." Rangiku said awkwardly, as if she felt like she was doing something wrong. Nanao and Momo exchanged confused glances before looking back at the trio.

Hitsugaya was holding a leg of the table, while Rangiku was holding the table up on it's side. Yukihime was being a little helper by holding up the instructions so they could read as they worked.

"But... We thought... You..." Nanao stammered. The three Hitsugaya's looked at them strangely for a couple moments, before Toshiro and Rangiku's faces lit up in understanding. Rangiku laughed.

"Nanao! Momo! I never thought you guys to be such perverts!"

"I must admit I'm a little disappointed in you two. Thinking we'd actually do that in front of out six year old." Hitsugaya said dryly.

"Do what?" Yukihime asked.

"We're sorry Toshiro-kun!" Momo bowed in apology. Nanao followed suit.

"Though I don't blame you for thinking that. In fact you would've been right if you had been listening in about four days ago. Remember Toshi? We were having the exact same conversation about how to-"

"Rangiku shut up!!!"

Nanao and Momo nearly fainted.

* * *

**Drabble XXVI:**_ Bath Time_

"It's bath time!"

"Yay! Bath time! Come on daddy, time to take a bath!"

Wha? Why do I have to go too?"

"Because Yukihime wants to try a family bath."

And before he knew it, he was in the bath tub with his wife and daughter.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I sit in your lap?"

"Sure."

She climbs into his lap.

"Huh?"

"What is it Yukihime?"

"Daddy what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That."

"U-Umm..."

"Yukihime that's your father's-"

"D-Don't pull on it!"

"How come I don't have one?"

"Because you're a girl."

"So only boys have it?"

"That's right."

"So Kentaro-kun has one too?"

"Well... I'm sure it's not as... mature as your father's yet."

"Oh, I see."

"Can we please change the subject?"

"It's just like how women have breasts and men don't."

"So what does it do?"

"Oh that's a good question. When you're an adult, men use it to have s-"

"Answer that and you're gonna get it."

Rangiku firmly clamped her mouth shut as the bath water went from hot to cold.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Second drabble, wasn't even my idea, but it was a question that popped into my head; How would Yukihime find out about the different body parts boys and girls have? Well there's your answer. I don't really know if i like it though. You're the judge. First drabble was from a story my friend told me. She really was putting a table together, and she somehow managed to make the directions sound perverted. Lol. Keep reading and reviewing you guys! Until the next time!

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.


End file.
